


L'illusion d'un paradis rien qu'à eux

by AndersAndrew



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Lucifer, Family, Gen, Illusions, Magic Tricks
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est de Lucifer que Gabriel a appris ses tours...</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'illusion d'un paradis rien qu'à eux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petite_laitue](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=petite_laitue).



> Titre : L'illusion d'un paradis rien qu'à eux  
> Fandom : Supernatural   
> Rating : G  
> Genre : gen familial  
> Pairing : Lucifer, Gabriel  
> Nombre de mots : 479  
> Prompt : Supernatural - Gabriel, Lucifer - Magie et créatures surnaturelles

Le Paradis était un endroit merveilleux. Sa conception même faisait que chaque homme pouvait y faire son propre univers, son propre bonheur.  
Les anges n'avaient pas pour but d'être heureux. Ils étaient des soldats fidèles, engagés, obéissants...quoique certains l'étaient plus que d'autres.  
Mais ils avaient le choix parmi tous ces petits univers, et chacun avait son préféré. Ils pouvaient s'y promener à loisir et en changer en fonction de leurs humeurs.  
C'était donc une belle et bonne création que le Paradis, et Gabriel l'adorait.  
Il aimait passer d'un paradis à un autre, d'un moment paisible en forêt à une scène de sexe torride sous un ciel plein d'étoiles.  
A l'époque, la télévision n'existait pas encore, mais le principe était à peu près le même : il pouvait zapper de chaîne en chaîne jusqu'à trouver un programme qui lui plaise.  
Néanmoins, une étrange mélancolie se mêlait à ses joyeuses errances. Quelque soit le petit monde dans lequel il ange atterri, au Paradis, il restera un éternel spectateur des évènements agréables de la vie humaine. Et secrètement, Gabriel rêvait d'être acteur plutôt qu'observateur. Alors qu'il n'était pas fait pour ça, sinon Dieu leurs aurait donné le libre-arbitre à eux.  
Gabriel ressentait un peu de jalousie envers les hommes pour ça.

Un jour, Lucifer lui avait montré quelque chose d'étonnant.  
En tant que frère aîné, Lucifer prenait son rôle à cœur ; il était l'ange le plus proche de Gabriel, et celui qui prenait toujours le temps de l'écouter, même si ses discours pouvaient sembler extravagant.   
Les autres voyaient en Gabriel un être fantasque aux idées saugrenues, voire même dangereuses. Lucifer n'émettait pas de jugement, mais il était aisé de deviner que Gabriel l'amusait beaucoup. Il lui était d'un grand réconfort, et ils partageaient beaucoup en commun.  
C'est pourquoi Lucifer lui avait demandé de fermer les yeux, et il avait posé le bout de ses doigts sur ses tempes.  
Des images s'étaient mises à défiler dans l'esprit de Gabriel. Au début, cela ressemblait à un film flou, mais peu à peu, les images se sont densifiées, ont pris du relief. Elles avaient pris du sens et des sensations s'y étaient accolées pour former une parfaite illusion de la réalité.  
La première réalité illusoire et alternatives, créée pour Gabriel pour Lucifer.  
Elle était composée d'un décor très simple. Tous deux se trouvaient dans une prairie verte et fleurie, sous un soleil d'été, et une brise légère leurs caressait le visage.  
Ils s'étaient assis, et Gabriel avait senti l'herbe sous ses doigts, la terre dure, l'odeur, l'éblouissement, la présence tangible de Lucifer à ses côtés, et tout était si net, si bien fait que cela paraissait plus vrai que nature.  
Leur petit paradis qui n'appartenait à personne d'autre.  
« Apprends-moi !, avait demandé gravement Gabriel, la voix tremblante d'enthousiasme.  
Lucifer s'était contenté de sourire avec bienveillance, augurant qu'ils avaient encore beaucoup à découvrir ensemble.


End file.
